Unconventional Love
by AllOfTheSeasonsLiveInsideMe
Summary: The Doors of Death An Overlooking God A Reward Luke Castellan. Hades has let Lukas Castellan – Son of Hermes, live after his soul escaped from the Doors of Death. Perseus Jackson was never with Annabeth Chase. The camps think so. The two heroes played the charade. The name he remembered when he was kidnapped by Hera was Lukas Castellan, his anchor when he was in the River...


**Unconventional Love**

 **Summary: The Doors of Death + An Overlooking God + A Reward = Luke Castellan. Hades has let Lukas Castellan – Son of Hermes, live after his soul escaped from the Doors of Death. Perseus Jackson was never with Annabeth Chase. The camps think so.** **The two heroes played the charade. The name he remembered when he was kidnapped by Hera was Lukas Castellan, his anchor when he was in the River Styx was Lukas Castellan, and he didn't want to fight the one he loved, who's name was Lukas Castellan, but now he's gone. Or so Perseus thinks.**

 **Ships: Lukercy**

* * *

Perseus Jackson's POV

Piper stutters, "I-It w-was L-L-Leo. H-He d-didn't s-s-surv-v-vive."

"I-I have to get home." I say, "My mother and Paul are worried sick."

Annabeth gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "This fake relationship is over. I want to live my life and a fake relationship is not getting in the way of me making a real one."

I nod and run to the outside edge of camp. I flip a coin and say, "The taxi of eternal damnation."

A ghost cab comes and I hand them my last ten dramachas and say, "My apartment. Remember where that is?"

"Yes Perseus Jackson." The one with the tooth says, "To your apartment we go."

After about thirty minutes of bouncing up and down, I get out of the cab and run to my apartment. I knock on the door and wait a minute.

Once the door opens my mom opens the door and doesn't say anything. She starts crying and envelopes me into a hug. After about two minutes of hugging Paul asks from another room, "Sally. Are you okay?"

"Coming Paul!" She says, "Come on in. I'll fix you ten batches of cookies. You are skinny. Tell me everything! I need to – "

I look at who's in the kitchen. My daughter Amelia May is being held by none other than Lukas Castellan. I whisper, "Lukas?"

He comes to my side and whispers in my ear, "It's been a while Perseus. What happened?"

"H-H-How a-a-are y-y-you h-h-here L-L-Lukas?" I ask, "Notthati'mnothappyi'mestaticinfactit'sjustyoukindaupanddiedtosavetheworldyouknowthatkindofthinhsoimissyouandhowareyouhere?"

"Hey. I'll answer later. I'm about to lay Amelia down to sleep. You should eat and go to sleep too. We have school in the morning." Lukas tells me.

I ask, "C-C-Can I h-h-help?"

He motions me to what was the guest room and points to a pack of diapers. I grab one and hands them to him. He changes her diaper and put her pajamas on. I throw the diaper away, while he puts her in her crib. We go to my room and sit on my bed, which has messy sheets, and Lukas asks, "What happened?"

"Hera kidnapped me when I went to tell Annabeth about Amelia and asked her for advice because I had no idea what to do. Annabeth still doesn't know. I was on Ogygia for about six months, then I was in New Rome for about a week before going to Alaska, then the Greeks and the Romans united, before a demigod burned down New Rome and we went to Rome where me and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and I accidentally caused Gaia to raise by a nose bleed."

Luke pulls me into a hug and I fall asleep there, without my cookies.

 _Nyx is telling me, "Hope your daughter Amelia survives with your parents. Everyone knows. The camps, the gods, and your mortal friends. You're a freak. Nobody will like you. You are officially alone. That is if the gods kill little Amelia. They have killed anyone who poses a threat. I mean the child of a traitor. They wouldn't stoop so low."_

 _"NO!" I yell, "SHUT UP! AMELIA IS SAFE!"_

 _"How do you truly know? I mean the gods are unpredictable at times. Short tempered drama queens. Throwing tantrums when they don't get what they want. They will stoop to the level of killing a seemingly innocent child." Nyx says._

 _Eris, one of Nyx's children shows me a picture of what is happening at my house. Zeus sends a lightning bolt and it envelopes the building into flames._

"Percy baby. Perce. Perseus. You're at home. Amelia and you're parents are alive. I'm alive." Luke whispers in my ear.

I ask shakily, "C-C-Can y-you stay h-h-here with m-m-m-me?"

"All night Perseus." Lukas says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I respond, in Luke's arms.

* * *

 **Author's note: Comment?**


End file.
